User blog:Mystical Trixter/Dr. Seuss vs. Walt Disney: Epic Rap Battles of Firebrand Rebranded
Hello, one and all, I finally am getting over my concussion induced writers block and have this to upload, yayzies! Intro EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FIREBRAND REBRANDED Walt Disney: Famed is my genius, everyone. But hold, a lowly author I see, Raps cannot hide my gentle wrath, alas, I am better than thee. Drew cartoons before your time, do you think you can diss me? Today I won't play, for tonight you will fight with Walt Disney. I'm a legend, Ted, I'm Incredible, your works are nothing but Goofy, Your books fail to hold up nowadays, so they're made into awful movies. My masterpieces are loved everywhere, by those young and old, Your rhymes are nonsense, my classics had worldwide tales unfold. If you can dream it, you can do it, but challenging me is like a Seuss-icide, And who could love you? You were the cause of your wife's suicide. Dr. Seuss: Best run back to the Red Cross, because Dr. Seuss is Going to War, You act like you're a boss, but the truth is that most like Warner Bros more. If you wanna play the blame game, let's not forget the Dumbo strike being your fault, Your insults bring me no shame, and you're threats? Who's afraid of the big bad Walt? You taught racism with the Fox and Hound, and with Lion King taught incest, And one fact that I have found, is that now your work is all about being a princess. I can't forget those Anti-Semitic claims, you're quite the controversial boy, There's no rescuer for this Disney dame, today you won't be saved by Roy. You're wrong as the deuce, and you shouldn't rejoice If you're stepping to Seuss. Much less stepping to Soice. Walt Disney: Was that your best, Seuss? That was even more Pooh than Winnie, I'm no Mouse Detective, but your chances of victory are Minnie. All your political cartoons will be erased by my hand, No "doctor" worse than Facilier should think to walk into my land. You lie so much in your raps, Pinocchio must've wrote such banter, My verses are sick, they'll leave you even more speechless than Oral Cancer! Dr. Seuss: You're a mean one, Walt Disney, but your verses have not stung, Using cancer in an attempt to hit me, need I bring up your lung? If you seek to be outclassed in rhyme, then no better foe could be chosen, But like most companies you try you waste my time, go back to being Frozen. Buying Marvel and Lucas flicks, then tearing their greatness apart, Doing it to make money quick, because your only relevancy now is Kingdom Hearts. Walt Disney: (Disney gets out a pencil and sketch pad and quickly draws up Mickey Mouse.) Ho ho! Straight from the Steamboat, I'm gonna really give you some Willies! It's Epic Mickey, got the giant gloves on to slap this weirdo writer silly! I foil evil constantly, I can for sure make a dopey nobody author lose, I'll give you a taste of your own medicine because you aren't a real Doctor, Seuss! Dr. Seuss: (In retaliation Seuss grabs a paint brush and paints up the Cat in the Hat.*) You looked, and you saw him, step into the rap, you looked, and you saw him! The Cat in the Hat! This feline is gonna get scary, you'd best run back to your Club House, This isn't Tom and Jerry, this is gonna be a realistic game of Cat and Mouse! Walt Disney: Magic mirror on the wall, who is the most foolish one of all? Surely it is Seuss, the man kicked out of college for drinking alcohol! You could call us Claude Frollo on the mic, we spit verbal Hellfire! We Judge your raps, and think the cat was better off with Mike Myers. Your time's up, old man! Your raps failed worse than Dr. T's 5000 Fingers did, How can you think you entertain children when you didn't even have kids!? Dr. Seuss: Silly Disney, my time is not yet dead, but you're time is up now! I said what I meant, And meant what he said. It's fun to rap battle,' But you have to know how! I may not have had children, yes, but that was something he didn't need, Kids everywhere thought he was the best, I actually got them to read. Let's Hop on this greedy Pop! Learn that being good doesn't come from sales in the store Nor does it come from the shop, no, being entertaining, means a little bit more. Outro & Poll WHO WON!? WHO'S NEXT!? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FIREBRAND REBRANDED! Who won Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse Dr. Seuss and Cat in the Hat Category:Blog posts